Vivienne Clarke
Viviana Cárdenas, better known by her adopted alias Vivienne Clarke, was a Pureblood Vampire and a main character in The Pureblood Legacies. She was one of the major antagonists throughout the series. Vivienne was a member of the Cárdenas Family. Early Life In this section, "Vivienne Clarke" will be referred to as "Viviana Cárdenas", her birth name. Viviana Cárdenas was born to an unnamed wealthy vampire couple on June 5, 1537 in her family's house in Logroño, Spain. She grew up in a fairly wealthy family. When she was fifteen, her parents were massacred in a vampiric slaughter. Viviana flees her home in fear of meeting the same fate. That same year, she would meet David Ferriz with whom she was facsinated with. The two connected instantly, and at some point had become engaged. However, nearly four years later, David raped Viviana, and she had become pregnant with a child. After she discovered this, Viviana ran away again in feat that David would harm her child. On June 4th 1557, Viviana gave birth to a boy. Unfortunately, Viviana's health had suddenly declined shortly after childbirth, and she was expected to die (this was because of her impending Evolution). However, one of her doctors, Rafael, was a vampire. The eve that Viviana was expected to die, Rafael snuck into her room with the intention of converting her. He fed her his venom and waited for her to die, which would awaken her true nature unbeknownst to either of them. The next morning, Viviana woke up and Rafael explained what had happened to her. Viviana asked where her son was but Rafael had calmly informed her that he had sent her son away to keep him safe. Enraged, Viviana attacked Rafael. He had told her that giving her son away was the best thing for him. Devastated, Viviana left with one mission: find David and kill him for revenge against her pain and suffering. Two months later, Viviana found him and killed him by feeding from him until he bled out. Following this, Viviana traveled throughout Europe for the next deacde and a half under the alias Vivienne Clarke. During her time in France, she volunteered as a nurse during the War for Spanish Succession as the role would garner access to more blood. This position would introduce her to Zane and Louis Chevalier, who were brought in following injuries. Viviana knew that her parents were vampires but not that she would become one because they told her that they converted after she was born. Thus, she remained unaware of Purebloods until she Evolved. Sometime during the 1800s, Vivienne was captured by Retrievers and taken to the Regiment. When it was learned she was not a Descendant of theirs, they had planned to kill her as they had with all Purebloods who were not their Descendants. Vivienne, fearing death, vowed that if they spare her, she would work as a Retiever for them. The Vasile then let her go on these terms. In The Novels |-|Blood Pressure= Vivienne |-|Killer Instinct= Vivienne |-|Midnight Fury= Vivienne is eventually killed by Marina Wilson after betraying her. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Appearances Name First *'Vivienne' is a feminine name of Latin origin, derived from the Latin vivius, which means "lively". Middle *'Middle '''is a feminine name... Last *'Clarke''' is a surname... **'Cárdenas' is a surname... Trivia *Her name is pronounced 'vee-vee-AHN-ah' in Spanish. *Her name was originally going to be Natalia/Natalie, but was later changed to Viviana/Vivienne. *She is from Spain because Maia Moreno's favorite Hispanic actress Penélope Cruz is from there. *Her only reason for volunteering to be a nurse during the Seven Years' War was to be able feed discreetly. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Pureblood Vampires Category:Destroyed Category:Cárdenas Family Category:Characters Category:Spanish Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts